Don't be a Hero
by WaterQueen15
Summary: America and England are a couple. England spends the night at America's. But what will America do when England gets kidnapped, and the kidnapper asks for the impossible? UsXUk Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing; everything belongs to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Also shout out to my friend Xaio Lan for the help. **

It's been 3 years now since America and England became a couple. The night before a World Meeting, America decided show up unannounced again at England's place and of course spent the night.

"America, why can't you be like everyone else and just get a hotel room?"

"Yea, but I couldn't wait to see you. So I just came straight here. Aren't you glad your Hero is here?"

"Well I suppose that I can say I am happy that you are here. Sorry to say though that Hero isn't what comes to mind." England saying that last part under his breath.

"HAHA...No. Anyways, I'm tired so I'm heading to bed, coming?" America said way too eager with a wink.

"Umm, just where you think you are going your bedroom is over there. You are going to my room."

"Oh come on England, relax. We are dating and everything. Besides, I'm too tired to do anything tonight. Can we just go to bed?"

"Well….Ok, I guess. Let's go to bed. Good night, love"

"Night, weirdo." America said while yawning. Then they both went to sleep

***The Next Morning***

"Get off of me you Git! This is why I hate sharing a bed with you!"

"Oh come on England lighten up, stop being so cranky all the time." Laughed Alfred, after pulling himself off England and laid there on his side of the bed

"Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed otherwise we will be late for the meeting. Then we will have to deal with Germany, and that wasn't fun the last 6 times." Exclaimed Arthur

By the time they got to the meeting, everyone one was already there waiting to get started. They took their seats and the meeting began. After a dreadful 2 hours of fighting and disagreeing, and France trying to say that he is better than everyone, the meeting ended.

"Hey England wanna come over to my house this time, we were just at your."

"Alright fine, but make sure that alien friend of yours leaves me alone. Last time I woke up with him cuddling my leg for a reason I don't want to know."

"Dude, that's just how Tony is with new people at the house, he won't do it again…..maybe"

"Oh god, America doesn't that sound great."

When they got finally got to America's they tried to decide what was for dinner. England stated that he could make dinner, but America wasn't too thrilled with that idea so they just order a pizza. About 10 minutes later, there was a ring at the door.

"Sweet, dude the pizza is here! I got it!" screamed America

"AMERICA! WAIT!" Yelled England. America stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, he saw England pull out his money with an expression saying "You paid last time at my place. It's my turn."

"Oh ok, dude. I'll be in the kitchen waiting." America then turned and left.

****That's it for chapter one. The rest of the chapters are coming soon. ** **


	2. Chapter 2

**** A/N: I own nothing, everything is for fans. **

"_It's been awhile since Arthur went to go pay for the pizza and it got really quiet..too quiet?!" _ America started to speed walk to the front door and wonder what was keeping England. "_Maybe the pizza guy is someone that he knows and is just chatting, although if that's the case the pizza is going to be really cold." _

America got to the front door and what he saw was what he hoped wasn't true. The front door was wide open, with the pizza money lying on the ground. America got a really bad feeling come across his body. He ran out the door, trying to find any sign of England; but there was nothing.

America started to run back towards the door and call 911 and the others. On his way he saw something white in the bushes. He rushed to it and hoped it would give a hint to what happened to England.

What he read was the last thing that he had expected and hoped it wasn't true, but it turned out that it was.

It was a ransom note. _" If you are reading this that means that you have seen that I have taken your precious England and well I'm holding him hostage. IF you do not complete my demands, England may not be in the same condition that you last saw him as. In a few hours I will contact you with my demands. With that being said, if you make a call to the police, negotiations will be done and you will never get England. " _

_ "_"NO! Who would want to kidnap England...although now that I think about it….but anyways; what am I going to do. I guess all I can do is just wait for the bastard to call me and tell me what to do." America said lightly while walking back into the house. He goes and sits with his computer, cell phone, and the house phone right next to him that way he wouldn't miss the contact of the kidnapper.

Around 1 in the morning, America was beginning to fall asleep and as thinking that maybe the kidnapper will contact me tomorrow or some other time. America was on the edge of sleep when his phone rang.

"Oh my God, that's got to be him!" America ran to the phone and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"America, what are you doing over at England's place? Does he know you are there, again?"

"Oh hey France." letting out a sigh of relief. "Yea, he knows I'm here. Is there something you need?"

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact, I need to ask if I can borrow a few things for some guests that I'm having over next week. Can I talk to him?"

"_Crap, I can't tell him that England has been kidnapped. I'll just tell him something else."_

"Sorry France, England says that he's really busy and that he can call you later when he's not busy. He also said that he's tired. So yea."

"Oh well, ok. Tell him I need him to call me as soon as possible. It's important. Thanks America, au revoir (goodbye)"

"Yea, no probably dude. See ya" America hung up the phone happy that it was only France, but yet wanted it to be so he can find the bastard that took his England.

The grandfather clock behind him rang 4am; it made America jump out of his seat. He again started to fall asleep. Then suddenly the phone went off. America just started at the phone, "_Here we go. Please let this be it." _

*** That's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon.***


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: I own nothing. Everything is just for fun. **

"Hello?"

"Hi America, by now I guess you have figured out that England is gone and that I have him."

"_I can't make out his voice, he must be using some sort of voice disrupter, that masks his voice." _

_ "_So America I have just a simple question for you about England. What are you willing to do to get him back? How far will you go for him?"

"_No, why is he asking me this, what does he have in mind. I don't like where this is heading, but I have no choice." _"I would do anything to make sure he's back with me safe! Now just tell me what you want!" screamed America.

"Anything!? Wow that's some kind of lov'n there. Well I guess I can tell you what I want. In due time, for now I'll leave you with this."

In the background there was a sudden blood-curdling scream.

Then the phone went dead. America dropped the phone. And slammed his fist at the table. "Dammit I need to figure out where England is before he just seriously hurt..or worse. Good thing I was smart enough for record the phone call. maybe there is something in the background that will give me a hint of where they are.. or something, anything. I need to find England before something bad happens."

It was 3 in the morning by the time America had gone over the call over 90 times, he hated the last part of the call. Hearing his lover scream, it made him angry and upset that he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"_I should've paid for the pizza, I should've been one to answer the door. It should've been me. That way I would've been kidnapped instead of him, I can get myself out of these types of situations. Why of all people did it have to be England." "_I am going to do anything and everything it takes to get him back safe and alive!"

With that said there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

"Package for Alfred Jones!"

"Oh Hi, I guess I'll take that, thanks dude." America was dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting a package. He looked at it and saw that there was no return address, he found it very weird. "Oh well, probably from one of the guys."

America opened the box and his jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what it was. "It couldn't be. Please no. That's it, I have to find England and fast! This can't go any farther."

****A/N: I know this one is short, but I'm working on the 4th chapter. Please review and rate. Thanks**


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything recently. I've been super busy with stuff. I'm trying to work on it whenever I can. I'm thinking of doing a PoV of England now. What do you guys think? And what do you think should happen now in the story. Perhaps I'll use your idea. Thanks guys for being so supportive. I'll try and get a new chapter on as soon as possible. I'm just realy busy.


End file.
